


Something Beautiful

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Inspired by the prompt, "It was an ugly day. Say something beautiful."





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Meredith lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Derek climbed in beside her and propped himself up on his elbow. He gazed at her with an affectionate smile, waiting for her to say something.

Meredith turned to face him. “I lost two patients today. Two. A father and his little girl. Car accident.”

“Mmm… I heard. Chief said there was no chance of survival, nothing you could do,” he replied sympathetically.

“It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know.”

“It was an ugly day.” She sighed. “Say something beautiful?”

“Meredith Grey.” There was sincerity in his voice, love in his eyes. No hint of lust or sarcasm.

Meredith took a shaky breath and sniffled. Derek pulled her close to him and held her while she let the tears she’d been holding in flow.


End file.
